Cold On The Argo
by JoliesMe
Summary: Just a normal day on the Argo II. Or was it? -one shot- Hopefully humor succeeded.


_A Percy Jackson Fan Fiction_

_**Cold On The Argo**_

_© Joliesme_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

"I feel a little cold," Percy commented, voice getting rather raspy.

Annabeth looked up from her laptop and motioned Percy towards Leo. Leo had made no attempt to answer Annabeth and continued to tinker with his tools, grabbing tools from his belt, hands flying like a hundered-handed Cyclopes.

Till she coughed.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Leo answered; frustration crept up in his voice as his hands tinkered with a watch. The battered watch gleamed under the dim lights and looked intimidating.

"Heck, I know. Turn up the temperature; Percy's cold." Annabeth answered as she typed furiously on her laptop. Beads of perspiration rolled down her face as she squinted and edged close to the monitor.

"Why the hell are you even cold?" Leo glanced up at Percy, as noticed he looked slightly abnormal, like something was off. He reached out to his Wii controller.

Percy pouted slightly,"Ah, nothing. I'll keep watch with Jason."

"Alright, off you go then, sweetie pie!" Leo answered, slightly irritated by Percy- feeling cold when it's obviously warm and going out when he was going to turn up the temperature.

Percy sighed and walked out of the mess hall. His footsteps echoed through the hall. Annabeth and Leo looked up and gave each other the eye. Both shrugged and went back to their own business.

The Wii controller showed that the room's temperature was 77 Fahrenheit.

**/**

Percy stepped onto the deck as the chilled air stung his eyes, nose and skin. They felt like Khione's icicles and he bit his lips hard.

"Hey!" Jason waved at Percy and he gave him the wink. Percy gave Jason back the wink and started to walk towards Jason.

"Hey," Percy voice sounded hoarse as he fist bumped Jason. Percy sat down beside his cousin and leaned heavily on the wall.

Jason stared at Percy and was amazed. "Wow dude, you looked amazingly tired," Jason glanced up his cousin, well, and down, before talking again, "your voice is hoarse."

Percy nodded his head and answered, "that's the weird part. I've never felt like this before, you know." Percy sighed, pouting a little before continuing, "It feels like Khione stabbing me with her ice and it feels like someone is possessing me but... no, I don't know."

Jason pursed his lips before pointing to Percy's eye bags, "your eye bags are coming out." Then, Jason crossed his arms like an angry teacher, "you need to know how to take care of yourself, kid!"

Percy sniffled and replied, "I'm kind of older than you, cousin."

Jason pointed a finger at his cousin, "I can still lecture you!"

Percy just waved it away, with a faint smile on his lips. His long eyelashes, clamped down and he begun to snore slightly. Jason chuckled and hummed a tune of the heavens, as his glanced into the clouds where Argo II flew.

* * *

"-cy!" _Someone was calling me._

"Perc-!" _Who are you.._

**"PERCY! LOOK OUT!"**

Percy's eyes snapped open just as he saw a long tail lashing towards him. He turned and the tail smashed down onto the walls of the Argo II. Percy's heart was working double the time as adrenaline pumped through his body.

Leo's sniffles were heard as he cowered at one side of the Argo II, trying to get something useful out of that toolbox of his. Hazel's face was awful: greenish pale. An eagle-frank was seen flying in and out, pecking at the scales of a massive black rock. Jason had his hands lifted up, wind swirled till a tornado was seen. Piper was crazily screaming beautiful words that bounced off the rock.

The truth hit Percy a little late: they were being attacked!

_But where was Annabeth?_

He swirled a little too fast and inevitably, his head spun. He raised a hand and placed on the walls of the deck to stop the dizziness. He stood up, trembling, as he legs screamed in agony.

_Where was Annabeth?_

And then, he saw her. In the mouth of that massive black rock.

Rage overcame him and sanity seemed to bade him goodbye. His brain could not control his movements as a single drive propelled him: Annabeth.

Faintly, he heard him name. Either from any of them. He could hear then but faintly. It was Annabeth that mattered.

Annabeth's face was pale and a head wound was brought to Percy's attention. Annabeth was.. Unconscious.

"Percy!" A female screamed- Piper?- and shouted, "Don't be rash!"

"We've got this, Perce!" Someone who had Jason's voice yelled.

How could Percy slept through all these..? How could he allow his girlfriend to be captured? How could he...

The waters from Argo II burst through all windows with overwhelming force and Percy's eyes glowed. His hands seemed to maneuver the water towards the black rock as it smashed into the rock. Water covered the entire monster and Percy clenched his fist. The water started to turn into icicles and was trying to pierce into the rock. Percy screamed. The entire rock- or it seemed, a serpent- had its life drained out of it as moisture escaped its skin. The skin crumpled. Percy screamed again. The eyes widened. And again. Till the serpent withered into dust.

Jason could not believe his own eyes. Percy... Jason wanted to stop Percy but Percy seemed to have a force field around his body.

_Why.._ Jason was puzzled. Nothing like this happened before, even when Annabeth was in extreme danger. The force field seemed to disappear and Jason quickly tapped Percy. A jolt from Percy told Jason that he was back. Percy turned around, his eyes were miserable: tears stained his face in mere seconds. Jason could feel Percy's skin. His skin was scarily cold. But.. He was radiating heat.

Percy chocked back, "I'm sorry..." Before falling into Jason's embrace.

Frank swooped in to rescue Annabeth, who was now awake, and placed her beside Percy.

"What happened..." She asked softly. She gave everyone a soft, gentle look. She asked softly again, "what..." But no one answered. No one could answer.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Annabeth screamed, tears were making themselves known.

Piper squatted beside Annabeth and patted her, "we don't know... We don't know..."

* * *

Percy was still unconscious. His eyes were closed and he was pretty pale. His sweat pores were overworked as perspiration leaked out of them like water.

Annabeth held onto Percy's hand tightly. His cold hand was telling her he was gone but his frail beating pulse assured her otherwise. Percy's fever was running sky high. Percy was rather weak and she assumed it was due to the possession.

"I'm sorry..." Annabeth teared. She blamed herself. She ignored Percy when he told her he was cold. How could she? If their positions were reversed, Percy would have known about her fever immediately.

"Hey... Wise girl." Coughs were heard.

"Percy!" Annabeth lunged onto Percy and hugged him.

"I'm- so-so-so worried!" Annabeth slapped Percy's chest hard, "Don't you ever do that again!"

Percy coughed a little and Annabeth stopped immediately. His coughs got worse and sat up, doubling over.

Annabeth's eyes glittered with worries. She kissed Percy's forehead and with a "I'll be right back", she ran out of the room.

Percy sneezed and he felt his headache coming back. He knew he was getting a fever but he did not know it was that bad that he lost control of himself. Glimpses of the stuff he did just now _(how long was it?) _came back and he rubbed his temples.

Annabeth rushed into the room with a tray of items: thermometer, thermometer sheath, watch, jug of water, basin of water and cloths. Percy chuckled at the sight, once again relieved that Annabeth was alright, but immediately regretted it. His throat hurt. He coughed again; his hand covered his mouth in reflex.

Annabeth forced Percy to open his mouth and placed the thermometer under his tongue, 45 degrees under the tongue and made Percy clamp his mouth down on the white thermometer. She wetted the cloths in the basin and placed them on Percy's forehead and neck.

Percy shivered and leaned onto Annabeth, making the cloths fall onto Annabeth's lap. Annabeth clicked her tongue disapprovingly and pushed Percy back into position. Percy smiled sheepishly, as if he did it on purpose. She once again placed the cloths on the forehead and neck.

Percy shivered. The thermometer beeped and Annabeth took one look at the temperature and clicked the thing off. She tore off the sheath and threw it into the bin. Placing a straw into the mug of water, she pushed it towards Percy's lips. Percy took one sip and shook his head. Annabeth glared and Percy took one more sip. Satisfied, Annabeth placed it beside his bedside table.

She was about to walk out when Percy grabbed her wrist. Annabeth turned and saw those eyes of Percy's.

Percy did not want her to go. He wanted her to stay by her side. He felt terrible, like a meteor just struck his head. His throat burned and his nose was congested. He felt parched, not exactly thirsty but more of like his soul was sucked out of him.

It was that bad.

Annabeth smiled and cupped his face. Percy felt her warmth and snuggled towards her. She mouthed "I'll be back" and she walked out of the room. Percy trusted her to be back and he looked up at the ceiling. He had a bad feeling, that Annabeth would not be back but unsure of what. And somehow, through all those thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

Percy woke up and felt a certain warmth on his hand. He opened his eyes and no one was there. But there was warmth. He was certain that Annabeth had been here. Percy was contented enough, knowing that his girlfriend had came back... That she was safe.

Even when his head hurt like hell, he tried getting up. He fell straight back onto the floor with a thud. His back ached and he really hoped no one heard that. He stood up, rather unsteadily and stopped. He scrunched up his face as he coughed badly, doubling over. After the attack was gone, he sniffed and touched the wall to walk out of the room. He entered the mess hall and all eyes turned on him. He smiled sheepishly and before he could get into the room, Annabeth rushed over, accidentally knocking him over.

Percy was knocked backwards; his head knocked into a wall with a loud thid. Percy could feel all the "uncomfortables" coming back to him and he closed his eyes in pain. He cried out even before his head knocked onto the wall. Annabeth's weight was too much for his feeble body at that moment. His muscles turned to water and Percy could only scream in pain.

Percy could feel a wound opening on the back of his head and that blood seeped onto the wooden floorboards. His vision grew into a blur and he heard cries. Cries for him to wake up. Cries for him to stay in focus. But everything was too much...

Everything was too much...

**/**

When he woke up again, he heard murmurs. He could hear all the 6 demigods in the room. A warm hand was gripping onto his hand hard. He could another hand, a bigger, cooler hand, touching his otherwise warm forehead as if checking the temperature.

He guessed that was Jason's hand on his forehead.

He felt like a piece of ice that was melting. He was losing his strength and another cough attack attacked him. He coughed really hard and he tossed to the side where he faced the wall. He covered his mouth and he pulled his legs onto towards his chest.

He pulled away from Annabeth's grip.

Everyone stopped talking and saw Percy in pain. They could not help but empthatise him. They knew if they were in his shoes, he would want everyone except his loved one to be there.

They gave Percy a pat on the back and on Annabeth's and left the room.

Annabeth rubbed circles on Percy's back till he calmed down. He sniffed and went back to his sleep. Annabeth could only sigh.

**/**

The next time he woke up, Percy was alone. He looked up but did not feel any better. He tried standing up but he fell towards the ground.

"The floor attacked me..." Percy joked to himself, as he rubbed his red nose in pain.

"Fancy you to be joking to yourself."

Percy looked up and saw an amused Jason.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, Perce," Jason sniggered and pulled Percy up.

"How do you feel?" Jason asked.

"You think?" Percy raised an eyebrow and pointed to his face in circles. "Don't I look like a living ghost to you?"

Jason took a look at Percy's face and laughed, "Nope. You look like a dead Percy."

"Are you cursing me? You—" and Percy went into a coughing fit.

Jason rubbed circles on Percy's back and Jason laughed, "see how your illness is punishing you for talking back to me!"

Percy chocked, "I'm older!"

"Whatever." Percy coughed again. Jason laughed at the plight of his cousin but at the same time, he rubbed Percy's back.

"Can't you even say something nice to your lovely, dearest, sick cousin?"

"Like what?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

Percy sniffed, "Like 'Get well soon', or 'Do you want some water?' Something like that!"

"Uh... Get well soon. Do you want some water. Something like that."

Percy could only face palm. Just then, Percy glanced to his bedside table and a few post-its were stacked there.

_"Get well soon!" – Frank_

_"Hurry and get your ass back on the deck! I'm tired of doing your duties for you!" – Piper_

_"Percy! Hurry and get well!" – Hazel_

_"Taste the bat!" – Coach Hedge_

_"I'd bet the bed is sick of you already! The deck misses you! P.S: I need my coffee." – Leo_

_"Hey cuz, uh... nothing. Just... uh... yeah.. You get me" – Jason_

At that, Percy raised an eyebrow before repeating what Jason wrote on the post-it, smirking at the post-it. Jason blushed, before turning away, scratching his face in shame, murmuring, "I don't know what to write..." Percy sniggered before giving his cousin a pat on the back.

_"Percy... Get well soon, you're breaking my heart." – Annabeth_

Percy smiled to himself and lay back on his bed. He just hopes that the illness will not go.

"Don't you ever think of the illness not going away. By tomorrow, if it's still not gone, you're still doing duty with me!" Jason scolded.

"Whatever," Percy closed his eyes, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

**Fin.**

* * *

I thank you if you added _**Cold On The Argo**_ into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this story.

* * *

This was supposed to be a special chapter on the House Of Hades and since, I don't think I'll be continuing on that, I shall post this as another story. In any case, I edited this, the plotwise, not really of grammatical and vocabulary issues, so do put up with me for that!

Please review! Like, if you're a writer, erm, author, yourself, you will understand that reviewing is really important! I mean, those are like receiving love letters!


End file.
